


A Simple Distraction

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Girl Direction, not descriptive sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: Liam is working so hard on a song that she just can't seem to get right. Niall is a welcome distraction.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	A Simple Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thank yous to Leah and Mar for their cheerleading, and their constant support. I love you both. ♥
> 
> This isn't beta read by anyone other than myself, so if there are any glaring errors, please kindly point them out. Thank you.

Liam’s fingers feel like they’re about to start bleeding. 

She sighs. 

Stops. 

Puts the guitar she’s holding down and rubs over the tips of her fingers. She hisses as she feels the raw, abused skin, come into contact with the smooth skin of her palms. 

It’s worth it, though, she thinks to herself. It’s all worth it.

Persistence is key. 

It’s the only way that she’ll get this song finished before…

“Hey.”

Liam looks up, sees Niall wandering into their flat. She takes off her snapback and shakes out her short, blonde hair before setting the hat on the back of the sofa that Liam is sitting on. She vaults herself over the back of it and lands squashed up next to Liam.

“What’re you working on?” Niall asks, nodding her head to the guitar. “Want a hand with anything?” 

Liam shakes her head. “No. I. No, thank you. It’s…” She licks her lips. “It’s personal.”

A funny look crosses Niall’s face. “We’re a bit beyond personal, aren’t we, Li?”

Flushing, Liam nods. “We are. I just. I want to see if I can do this by myself. You know. Without help.”

“There’s nothing wrong with asking for help,” Niall says. She leans over and kisses the side of Liam’s neck. “But if you want to do it by yourself, that’s cool, too.”

Relief floods Liam’s veins. Good. Her secret is safe for now. 

“Thanks,” she says. “How’re the girls? Were they annoyed I didn’t come over?”

Niall shakes her head. “Nah. Zayn didn’t bother showing up, the lazy thing. And I didn’t fancy spending the entire time watching Harry and Louis snog and then pretend that they’re paying attention to me, so I went for a walk. Got some new shoes.” She wiggles her feet which are clad in brand new Nikes. Liam smiles. Niall’s been wanting those for a while now. 

“What about you?” Niall asks. “Have you been having fun here?”

 _No_ , Liam thinks miserably. She’s putting far too much pressure on herself to get this song _right_. But nothing is coming out the way she wants it to.

“Yeah,” she says instead, nodding. “My fingers are a bit sore, though.”

“Let me see if I can do anything about that.” Niall picks up Liam’s hand that is closest to her and she kisses the tips of Liam’s fingers one by one until they’re tingling for another reason. 

Heat pools in Liam’s stomach as Niall takes her time, kissing over every single one of her fingers and thumbs of both hands.

“Got enough done to take a break?” Niall asks, her voice low. She doesn’t. Not really. But she’s grateful for the distraction. For Niall, who makes her tummy flutter and her heart beat harder in her chest. Liam nods her head, giving Niall a soft, warm smile. Niall grins and reaches for the hem of Liam’s shirt, tugging upwards.

They undress, fall back against the sofa together in a mess of lips trying to kiss each other, and legs tangling together. 

The first touch of Niall’s fingers against Liam’s clit sends stars shooting behind her eyes. Her mind clears. She can hear the song she wants to compose so perfectly.

Niall’s lips are hot on Liam’s skin, her teeth sharp in contrast to the smoothness of her lips. Liam lets out a shaky breath. She holds onto Niall, clinging to her. 

The lyrics flow freely through Liam’s mind. 

She hopes she remembers them post-orgasm.

“Love you,” Niall whispers, her nose dragging down Liam’s jaw, her lips following.

“Love you,” Liam echoes. She turns her head, capturing Niall’s lips with her own. 

Their kisses are slow. Heated. Passionate. Liam loses herself in Niall’s touch. Her earlier stresses completely cease to exist in this moment.

She arches her back as she comes, clinging tighter to Niall, who huffs a breathy laugh against her neck.

“Love the way you cling to me.”

Liam’s heart thuds against her chest. She closes her eyes and lets her body enjoy the last waves of her orgasm. Until Niall nudges her and picks up Liam’s hand, guiding it between her own legs.

“Been horny all fucking day,” Niall mumbles.

Liam smiles. “All day?” 

Niall rolls her eyes. “Yes, all day. Now touch me, please.”

Not one to disobey, Liam parts Niall’s folds with careful fingers and drinks in the sounds that spill from her lips. 

It’s her turn to make Niall feel good now. She loves this. Loves touching Niall until she falls apart underneath her fingers. Loves kissing her until she runs out of breath. Loves sucking on Niall’s nipples until they’re hard.

“Stop teasing,” Niall says breathily.

Liam crashes their lips together and works her fingers faster. Niall’s grip on Liam’s biceps tightens. She lets out a choked noise, her eyes shut. 

“Fuck.” 

It’s over too quick for Liam’s liking. But she’s not surprised all things considered. She lifts her hand from between Niall’s legs and marvels at the sticky wetness coating her fingers. 

They’re not hurting anymore, which is good. She sucks them into her mouth. Niall groans.

“You’re far too sexy for it to be legal,” Niall mumbles. 

Liam laughs. She lies back down, her head on Niall’s chest. Niall cards her hand through Liam’s hair, tugging on the curls. 

“Feeling better?” Niall asks after a long while of silence.

She’s not even surprised that Niall knew she was stressed. She likes that they know each other so well. That she doesn’t have to say the words to express what she’s thinking and feeling.

“Yeah,” Liam replies. She shifts and kisses Niall slowly. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Niall says, their lips brushing together with each word. “That’s what girlfriends are for.”

Liam smiles. She snuggles into Niall’s side, sweat cooling on her body. She closes her eyes and hears the song she’s been working on forming perfectly in her head.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again. if you've got this far, i hope you enjoyed this fic. ♥  
> please leave me a comment if you liked it. i love comments so very much a lot. ♥  
> criticism, constructive or not, is not welcome.
> 
> rebloggable post on my [tumblr](https://star55.tumblr.com/post/189675209361)


End file.
